ObiWan Kenobi,Lifes journey
by DataKenobi05
Summary: The birth of Obi-Wan Kenobi results in death for another. non-slash Read Authors Note please R&R*complete*
1. Default Chapter

The Life a the Great Jedi Knight: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Author's Note:  
  
This is the beginning of my four book series on the life of Obi-Wan. This is not the first book however; it's just a background of how Obi-Wan was born and who his parents are (you will meet his father again later in the series). I am not following any books from star wars series, so if something isn't right please excuse it. You will also be introduced to most of my own characters, I'm not sure if I will be using characters like Bant but I will be using Yoda and Mace (the important characters). I hope you enjoy this series!!!!  
  
WARNING: There will be character death. NON-SLASH.  
  
Rated: PG for scary moments, violence, and adult context.  
  
Words in * are flashbacks *. Words in /are thoughts through the master padawan bond/ This will also be a short story (only about 5 short chapters). 


	2. Secrets

The Great Jedi Knights: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
~In the Beginning~ Chapter 1: Secrets  
  
Meditation.  
  
That was the word Qui-Gon Jinn remembered when something was wrong. And there was something wrong with his padawan. Ever since he had returned from a solo mission to the planet of Sanai she had been acting strange.  
  
** "Hello padawan." "Hello master, glad to be back?" "Actually yes." Qui-Gon wasn't really in the mood to talk for he was very tired from the long journey and needed some overdue rest. **  
  
That first day Olivia Quintena was bursting to let her master know what she had done that week he was gone. However, the next day that followed and for the rest of the week she had grown distant, distracted, silent, and weak.  
  
As Qui-Gon sat there in silence meditating he felt some light pain go through the master/padawan bond he shared with Olivia, then he heard he heaving in the fresher.  
  
He got up and quickly went to the fresher.  
  
He knelt down next to his sick apprentice and waited for her stomach to stop heaving.  
  
"Olivia? Padawan?"  
  
She looked up at him and Qui-Gon felt her forehead. To his surprise she did not have a fever.  
  
"Olivia, are you alright?"  
  
"I think it was something I ate. Don't worry master I'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe I should take you to the healers."  
  
"No. It's okay I'll be fine by tomorrow really."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and nodded his head. As much as he hated to see his padawan in pain, he knew she would be alright.  
  
~*~ The following day was no different, except Qui-Gon found Olivia heaving in the fresher early in the morning.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said before her master could finish. "I think I will take a walk and get some fresh air."  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
It took Qui-Gon a few moments but nodded his head and he watched as his apprentice walked out of the room. He was skeptical about her condition but thought she could handle whatever it was and if she found out she couldn't she would come to him. After all she was nineteen years old and now an adult. As Qui-Gon thought more about it he realized he had only a few more precious years with Olivia until she became a knight, if that. He let the memories of the past consume him till he was on the floor meditating.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was wondering when you were coming."  
  
Wayne Kenobi was waiting just outside the temple for his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry Wayne, I was sick again this morning." Olivia explained.  
  
"Your master doesn't suspect anything does he?"  
  
"No. But if don't stop getting sick in the mornings he's going to take me to the healers. I wont be able to hide it from him forever."  
  
Wayne nodded and looked back at Olivia.  
  
"Look I can't stay long."  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Olivia smiled and kissed him on the lips knowing she may never see him again. ~TBC~  
  
If you like it please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (even if you don't)  
  
Will upload more later. 


	3. Can hide it no longer

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (with exception of a few). They belong to George Lucas not me! I am not getting paid for anything!  
Chapter 2: Can hide it not longer  
After a week of watching his apprentice getting sick Qui-Gon decided to take Olivia to the healers.  
  
"Master I don't need to go to the healers."  
  
"Olivia, you have been sick for a week now. What if you got food poisoning or you have a disease?"  
  
"I don't!" She said raising her voice to her master.  
  
"Then what is it?" As he thought about it a realization hit him.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you getting sick on purpose?"  
  
"What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think I'm bulimic?"  
  
"I'm just going through the possibilities."  
  
"Well to answer your question, no I'm not."  
  
Qui-Gon lowered his head as he realized she wasn't lying and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Olivia. I'm just worried."  
  
She was so uncomfortable now she knew her master would notice. ~*~  
  
The weeks went by and Olivia noticed the horrible truth.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go to the healers or a master because she knew somehow it would get to Qui-Gon. And that was the last person she wanted to have know her secret. And if he would find out she would want to tell him herself. Olivia always pondered telling him but backed down every time. She could almost see the look of pain and disgust on her master's face.  
  
But one day when she was about four months along Olivia noticed something else.  
  
She was showing  
  
Almost through her tunic and robe.  
  
During her training lessons with Master Qui-Gon she was extra careful and though she didn't notice, Qui-Gon was going easier on her.  
  
"Olivia will you come here please?"  
  
Her heart dropped to her stomach as she entered the living area, where her master was, waiting.  
  
When she entered the room he looked up at her and smiled, then patted the spot next to him.  
  
She smiled back and went to sit down.  
  
"I talked with the council today," he began a huge smile sill across his face. "They have agreed that you are ready to become a knight. Of course you will need to go on one more mission."  
  
Olivia was shocked at this news. And scared.  
  
Qui-Gon could sense her emotions and held her hand.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
She was speechless for a few moments before she answered.  
  
"That is all I wish for. To become a knight..but, I'm afraid I cannot.  
  
Qui-Gon's smile left his face and he turned to his now twenty-year-old apprentice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Let the truth be known

Authors note: This is a short chapter;)  
  
Chapter 3: Let the truth be known. __________________________________________________________  
  
The pair sat in silence for a while until Olivia looked up into her master's eyes. She was studing his face one last time before he kicked her out.  
  
"I need to go to the healers."  
  
Qui-Gon let out a breth he did not know he was holding in. He stood up and helped his padawan to her feet, realizing that she was getting heavy.  
  
As they walked slowly down the hall Olivia broke the silence.  
  
"Master I'm so very sorry I have kept this from you but I was afraid I would disappoint you." She could feel her eyes fill with tears.  
  
Qui-Gon braced himself, ready for the worst.  
  
"I thought I could keep it from you. Then as time passed I realized this is something that I cannot hide."  
  
The tears were comming freely now and Qui-Gon stopped to wipe them away from her face.  
  
"Dont worry Olivia, whatever it is you can tell me. I will be here for you."  
  
With that statement Olivia fell to her knees and cryed. She felt her master sit down and pull her gently into his arms, rocking her slowly.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," she said the words so softly she didn'd know if Qui-Gon had heard her or not. She could almost feel his heart stop and breath catch ing his lungs.  
  
"I'm so sorry master."  
  
"Shh. It's alright my padawan, we will get through this together." he reassured her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"We must get you to the healers."  
  
Olivia nodded and let her master help her.  
  
~*~  
  
The healers only confirmed what Qui-Gon and Olivia already knew to be true. She was indeed pregnant, with a little boy.  
  
~TBC~ 


	5. With Life

Chapter 4:With life.  
Journal entry date: 8/14/27  
  
I am now eight and a half months along in my pregnancy. It's so amazing! I feel the baby growing inside of me and at time he kicks. I haven't chosen a name for my unborn son but it will come, and the name I choose will be strong. Master Qui-Gon is very kind to me in this time that I really need someone to be there. He helps me through everything. I'm a bit worried about the birthing process though. I have talked with other jedi who has had children and they said it is hard work and very painful. I hope my son is force sensitive so he can stay in the temple. His fathers name is Wayne Kenobi. He is a rebel and I found out that there is no record of him anywhere. Master thinks it was a cover up name. Olivia and Wayne Kenobi. I could write that name so many times. Obi-Wan Kenobi! That's it! That is what I will name my son.  
  
Olivia threw her data pad on her bed and went into the room where she would find her master.  
  
"Master I have picked out a name!"  
  
"Really? What is it?" He asked enthusiastically  
  
"It's O.o..." her breath caught as she realized she was having labor pains.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
Qui-Gon realized what was happening and called for the healers.  
  
"Olivia just breathe, you're going to be fine."  
  
She so badly wanted to say 'that's easy for you to say' but thought better of it.  
  
He softly helped her to the couch and waved his hand impatiently at the door when the bell chimed indicating the arrival of the healers.  
  
Master Kanu and her apprentice Lily helped move Olivia to the labor room a floor below her and Qui-Gon's room.  
  
~*~  
  
He had never had to witness so much pain and agony come from his apprentice.  
  
"It's okay Olivia I'm here," Qui-Gon said for what seemed like the hundredth time and sent soothing words and feelings through their bond.  
  
/It will be over soon my apprentice/ /It hurts so much master/ Qui-Gon hated to watch her in so much pain, but he knew she would get through it.  
  
Eight hours and fifty-three minutes later a small figure appeared and Olivia go to hold her newborn son.  
  
Qui-Gon ran his fingers through her hair and beamed proudly at her.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Obi-Wan?" He asked, wondering how she came up with a name like that.  
  
"Yes. It's a combination of both my name and Wayne's."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned at the mention of the boys father but not for long as Olivia turned her blue eyes to her master.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
  
He was quite taken aback by the question and all he could do was nod his head.  
  
She smiled and handed him the small boy.  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at him and smiled. He was so happy that the boy was finally in this world that he started to cry.  
  
Olivia put her hand to her master's face to wipe away the tears. She smiled and feeling weak put her head back on her pillow.  
  
Master Kanu and Lily watched from a distance before Kanu saw a change in Olivia's heartbeat.  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. Must come death

Authors note: Ok ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter. No need to worry the next part of this story will be up by the end of the week (at least the first chapter). It will be called Obi-Wan Kenobi book one. Luv yas! Please review!  
  
Chapter 5:..Must come death  
  
Olivia realized the weakness that was coming over her but pushed it aside when Obi-Wan opened his eyes.  
  
"They're beautiful," Qui-Gon said as he was looking into the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the sky after a slow rainfall.  
  
Lily walked slowly to Qui-Gon's side.  
  
"Master Jinn I have to take Obi-Wan for a while."  
  
He nodded his head and reluctantly gave the bundle to the padawan.  
  
"Olivia, he is the most beautiful child I have ever seen." He said turning to his weakening apprentice.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Qui-Gon felt a great disturbance in the force and turned to master Kanu who was taking Olivia's blood pressure.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Her vitals are falling."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Most probably the strain of giving birth."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
Kanu looked down at the data pad then to the floor and said silently. "I'm not sure."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his still smiling padawan.  
  
"Olivia how do you feel?" he asked wiping her forehead with a cool wet cloth.  
  
"Tired."  
  
He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." He leaned in and kissed her on the head.  
  
She was going to say something but suddenly felt her throat dry up.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
The beeping of the heart monitor was gradually slowing and she was closing her eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon knew what was happening.  
  
"Olivia stay with me."  
  
Master Kanu ran out of the room and called for assistance.  
  
Olivia knew she was dying.  
  
"I know I don't have to tell you to take care of Obi-Wan, but please take care of yourself."  
  
"No, Olivia you can't leave. I - you haven't been knighted. You haven't got to see your son grow."  
  
"I love you master."  
  
"Olivia.I love you too."  
  
She took in the moment. The man she had thought of as father was there at her side.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be safe in the Force. Your like a father to me Qui-Gon Jinn, please never forget that."  
  
"No, never." The tears that had been threatening were now softly running down the face of Qui-Gon.  
  
Master Kanu put up a hand to stop her team. She knew that nothing could save Olivia. Even Qui-Gon knew. So she decided to let them share the last moments of her life together.  
  
Only when she took her last breath did she think of the son she was leaving behind. {You will be a great jedi my son. A great jedi.} She knew Qui-Gon would take care of him no matter what the costs. And with that she left her life to become one with the force.  
  
That same day Master Kanu informed Qui-Gon of a heart murmur that Obi-Wan had developed. Frightened that he would loose the only part of Olivia he had left, he went to the boy and stayed buy his side. Qui-Gon was amazed at how small the baby's hand was as he too it and helped the healing process. Closing his eyes Qui-Gon waited till morning.  
  
In the shadows the greatest master himself, Yoda, was watching on.  
  
"Together until the end of time you will be."  
  
He said those words so softly no one heard him.  
  
He looked next to him at the spirit of Olivia and she smiled. She would always be watching.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
